blackopszombiefandomcom-20200214-history
Shi No Numa
Shi No Numa Shi No Numa (Swamp of Death) is the third map of the zombie franchise. It is the first map to have playable characters. This is the first map to include Imperial Army zombies instead of traditional Nazi Zombies. Description '''''Maggot ridden corpses. Bug infested swamp. Hundreds of undead Imperial Army. Chose your tactic and defend for your lives!''''' -Shi No Numa description Layout Shi No Numa's layout is different then previous maps. It consits of a main hut where you spawn with gates leading out into the swamp and to smaller huts (Doctor's Quarters, Fishing Hut, Storage Hut, and Comm Room). Spawn Room (Main Hut) The player spawns in the main hut on the top floor. There are four windows to guard, an Arisaka (200) on one side of the room, and a Gewher 43 (600) on the other. There's a staircase blocked by debris leading directely to the mystery box and a gate leading to another room with an M1A1 Carbine for 600 and a staircase leading outside and back into the hut (both costing 1000). The bottom floor of the hut has an M1 Garand (600), M1897 Trench Gun (1500), and a Thompson (1200). There is also a small courtyard just outside of the hut. There are four different gates (1000) that lead out into the swamp and to smaller huts each with a random perk, a gun off the wall, and a mystery box spawn point. Each hut has a door for 750. Also, while in the swamp, zombies will rise from the water. Doctor's Quarters Here is a B.A.R for 1800, a random perk-a-cola machine, a mystery box spawn point, and two windows. This hut along with the others already has power so you can buy the perk-a-cola machine. Also, each hut has electro-shock defenses. This hut has a zipline that can be activated for 1500 and takes players back to the top of the main hut. Be careful getting to the hut, as with the other huts, the swamp will slow you down much more so then the zombies. Storage Hut In here is a Type 100 for 1000, random perk-a-cola, possible mystery box, and Electro-Shock Defenses. This hut also has two windows for zombies to break through. This hut is the smallest and trickiest of them all. Once again, the swamp to get there will majorly slow you down. Comm Room This hut is like the others, having a perk, a StG-44 (1200), mystery box spawn point, and two windows to watch. This hut is fair-sized and not too difficult, making it a decent hut to camp for a while. Fishing Hut This hut is not any different, it has a random perk, MP40 (1000), and mystery box spawn point. This hut has three windows for zombies to break through, and is the largest of them all. It is ideal for camping with four players. '''Flogger''' The Flogger is a spining wooden trap covered with barbed wire and spikes. It can be activated for 750 and is found over the gate to the Fishing Hut. It can be activated from either side and can also kill the players. The player can, however, crawl under the Flogger unharmed. Extra *This is the first map to include zombies other than Nazi zombies *This map is also the first to have randomized perks *Hellhounds were introduced in this map *The map is the first where the player can go outside (without glitching or cheating, that is) *The Arisaka and Type 100 are introduced in this map *The zipline is a unique feature to this map Pictures